O Captain! My Captain!
by Bijou Lee
Summary: Aquaman, GA, Flash, Martian Manhunter & Batman have requested help from their proteges. All except for Superman. As Superboy's reverence slowly turns to resentment, will Superman ever realize it until it's too late? Expect another couple: KF/Artemis
1. Prologue: Test the Waters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Justice League. I'm just a harmless fan who has nothing better to do in life than dream about these amazing characters.

Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Apart from the dull lampposts and a sliver of the moon, the parking lot was flooded in darkness. It was the perfect meeting place for criminal minds to convene. For as long as anyone can remember, drug dealers, potheads, knife-wielders, and greedy businessmen christened this eastern side of Gotham as their rendezvous. Money was quickly exchanged. On the site of their cash cow, contracts and conspiratorial glances were as fleeting as smoke. Flanked on both sides by abandoned warehouses, the misdeeds of these evil men were absorbed by the shadows. Not one shred of evidence could have escaped the parking lot's exit. Not even a whisper could be heard.

He squinted into the darkness. Glanced at his phone. No missed calls were received.

"He's late," Mr. Charleston muttered. He eyed the briefcase sitting next to him, touched it. He took a sip of his champagne to calm his nerves. He was usually a patient man but this place somehow unnerved him.

His "client", the man who was selling the flash drive to Charleston, suggested this location. It was supposedly the cops' blind spot. At that time, Charleston never gave it much thought. All he wanted were the photos and proof of embezzled funds that would implicate him if it broke into the media. He could not risk his reputation now that his campaign for senator was a few weeks away. He had to get the flash drive no matter what, at whatever cost. Even if it meant doing business with a man who he'd never seen or met before.

But this man—calling himself Killer Whale (what a joke)—was aggravating him by the minute. He cursed under his breath and dialed his client's number.

Suddenly, a knock startled Charleston, causing him to shriek and drop his phone. A hooded man was standing outside his car, his face covered by shadows.

Charleston saw a flash of white and identified it as the client's cocky smirk. He rolled down the window.

"You're late," Charleston said, trying to sound tough but his sweat-filmed face gave his fear away.

"Yeah, well, had to get rid of a tail," he whispered. He glanced from side to side and then nudged Charleston to open the car door. "Mind scooting over so I can come in?"

"You… you want to come into my car?" Charleston was caught off guard by such a direct request. It was rare for people—even with those of equal social and financial standing as him—to order him around. More so talking to him in a cool, raspy, fidgety manner. It was disgusting.

"Hey, did that money-hoarding brain of yours make you forget the rules I laid down once you step onto this soil?" he hissed, leveling his voice. "Either we do the trade, no questions asked, or we do your business in a concealed area that is your car. Take your pick, Senator."

Charleston reddened at the comment and then conceded defeat. He opened the door for the man. Even as the man slipped into the car, his face was masked in darkness. In one second as the man closed the door, Charleston could have sworn he saw a green glint that were the man's eyes.

"So, the flash drive?" Charleston said, planting the suitcase on his lap. As he was saying this, he surreptitiously inched as far as he could from the man.

"No need to be afraid, Senator. I'm just here doing business." The man, known as Killer Whale, dug the data out of his pocket. "You can double check if you want. I am in no hurry."

Charleston grabbed it, took out his iPad, and inserted the device into the socket.

As he was studying each file, Killer Whale asked, "Champagne?"

"Knock yourself out," Charleston practically forced it out of his teeth. After tonight, this nightmare would be nothing but a distant memory. Meant to be forgotten.

When a few minutes passed, Charleston closed his laptop and breathed a sigh of relief. He handed the briefcase with 5M in it to his hooded client.

Killer Whale didn't even open the briefcase to count his money.

"Nice doing business with you, Senator," he said, stepping out of the car.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the aspiring politician. "Wait, you mentioned having to get rid of a tail…"

"Ah, yes. Thought you'd never ask." He leaned in closer. "This place may be out of the police's radar, but it ain't for the Batman."

And with that one word, Charleston's world seemed to implode around him. His face was the color of wax paper. He watched as the man called Killer Whale sauntered off into the night, quickly enveloped by the shadows. He stuttered, yelled at the driver to floor it.

When the car lurched forward, Charleston heard a beeping sound coming from his laptop. He opened it and a blank screen replaced his desktop wallpaper. In red letters, his death note was delivered.

"It's been fun," Charleston could hear Killer Whale's voice echoing those exact words in his head.

Those words were Charleston's last before the car exploded, leaving behind wild fumes, shattered metal and roasted meat pulsing with fiery zeal in that lonely parking lot.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"The bomb wasn't planted on the car," Robin inspected the charred remains of the late CEO, Robert Charleston. "Judging by the trajectory of the explosion, the car was imploded from the inside." He knelt down to study the debris from a closer angle.

"I knew I shouldn't have ordered that Chicken BBQ sandwich. Who would think that burnt flesh smelled like grilled chicken?" Kid Flash hugged his stomach, tasted vomit at the sight of their victim's roasted face.

Artemis gave him a disgusted look.

"Seriously, dude, how can you look at the guy that way and not feel like you just had him for dinner?" Kid Flash cringed when Robin was in kissing range with the dead man. "What are you doing?" Wally felt his face turn green.

Robin used his tweezers to pluck a piece metal from the Senator's cheek. "This doesn't seem to be a stray car part." He bagged it before putting it in his utility belt's pocket. "Think we're done here."

Miss Martian waved her arms in the air to unlock the plane's latch.

"So our mission is to expect a dead candidate's body? That's it?" Wally asked, feeling nauseous.

"Yeah, a dead man who apparently smells like cooked chicken." Artemis was the first to disappear into their ride.

"She—she never stops taunting me. I swear, Rob," Kid Flash started.

Robin patted him on the shoulder. "I think you're loving the attention."

"Oh yeah? Well, right now, all I need is some lovin' attention from a certain someone," Wally winked in Miss Martian's direction.

Miss Martian feigned looking the other way.

"Oh yeah, she digs me," he grinned.

Superboy surreptitiously rolled his eyes.

"I bet Aqualad is having more fun with Aquaman right now. I'd save sperm whales from reaching the Japanese digestive system any day." Kid Flash sighed.

"Was that what Kaldur told you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Something about saving whales from getting canned. Literally," Wally said.

"That's odd." Robin stopped in his tracks.

"What is?" Kid Flash asked, puzzled.

"He told me that he had to settle a score with an old friend…" Robin trailed off.

"Well, considering that the guy can communicate with sea animals, I wouldn't be surprised if his best friend turned out to be a shrimp."

"You mean crab?" Robin pointed out.

"Crab, shrimp, they're all the same." Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't tell me you haven't watched Little Mermaid." Robin said with one brow raised.

"Of course I have. Besides breaking the sound barrier, I'm your insider man in entertainment," Kid Flash boasted. "You're talking about the shrimp, right? Sebastian, was it?"

Robin simply stared at his companion, his jaw hanging slightly open.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as they reached home, Aqualad, along with his mentor, was waiting for them.

Kid Flash rushed to their team leader.

"How are the whales?" he asked.

Kaldur nodded his head. "They are safe at the moment. But mankind has an obstinate nature to destroy the most harmless species." Aqualad glanced at his mentor for assent before continuing, "It turns out that your current investigation has strong ties with what Aquaman and I are involved in."

"You mean we get to go scuba diving in the Atlantic?" Kid Flash grew excited.

"Don't you mean the Pacific Ocean, Columbus?" Artemis retorted.

Kid Flash glared at her. She quickly returned it.

"Does it have something to do with you settling a score with an old friend?" Robin asked, ignoring the glaring contest between his two teammates.

"That is correct." Aqualad turned around to display the facts on the overhead computer screens.

Images of a dark-haired youth with angry emerald eyes stared back at them. His complexion was fair but he had a similar physique as Kaldur. The markings on his body and his webbed hands and feet could only mean that either he was a distant relative of Aqualad or he too was taken under Aquaman's wing.

"His name is Vanghor," Aquaman took the liberty to fill them in. "Like Kaldur, he was one of my most promising pupils. He was accepted into the school of magical arts and was even trained by me, along with Kaldur. But because I can only take on one student, the competition was fierce between Kaldur and Vanghor. In the end, Kaldur proved himself to be a worthier student. Not only was Kaldur great in combat; he also possessed outstanding leadership qualities." Aquaman looked at Kaldur with pride. "Vanghor is an incredible martial artist, however. He is also very cold and calculating."

"Vanghor has caused the extinction of many sea animals over the years," Aquaman continued. A look of disappointment crossed his features for a second.

"Is it an act of vengeance?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes. He is our sworn enemy. Well, it is directed more at me, actually, Aqualad said.

"So how does this tie in with today's campfire session?" Flash asked.

Artemis scolded him. "Really, Wally. The man was just murdered."

"Exactly. Trying to add a little humor in the situation. Which you obviously do not understand." Kid Flash turned away from her.

Aqualad ignored their bickering and answered Kid Flash's question. "We believe that Vanghor is responsible for Mr. Charleston's death. While Aquaman and I distract him by foiling his most obvious plots, the rest of the team will investigate the mystery behind Mr. Charleston's murder." Aqualad pointed at a window that just popped up on the screen. "Hours prior to Mr. Charleston's death, he withdrew 5M in cash from a separate business account. If there is a connection, Vanghor is scheming something much bigger than luring sperm whales into Japanese borders." He paused, looked at his teammates. "So, what do you say?"

"That means we're not scuba diving?" Wally said.

Instead of falling into a quarreling loop with Wally, Artemis stepped forward and spoke for the team. "We're on it."

Aqualad nodded. "Thank you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_To be continued…_

You like? No? Tell me why!


	2. Young Justice vs Black Mantra

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate whatever input you give me, and it helps keep me going. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I had fun writing it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Earth's customs often fascinated her, though it often left her feeling baffled. On Mars, there were no inhibitions on flying, telepathic communication, and manipulating friends with a blink of an eye as a practical joke. It took some time to readjust her new life on this lush planet. But she loved every moment of it. Despite the inconsistencies flowing through human thinking and decisions, life seemed more interesting as a result. Like there was something worth living for.

Megan found herself staring at him again.

They were assigned to keep watch over the apartment building that Vanghor rented for the past few months. The paper trail led them to the bayside of Gotham. He had already paid for one year's worth of rent in advance, and the transaction took place way before the meeting with Mr. Charleston. This could only mean that Vanghor had planned ahead, and the possibility that he was working with someone loomed above them.

Miss Martian fought the temptation to focus on Superboy's perfectly chiseled jaw line and zoomed in on Vanghor's empty bedroom instead. He has yet to arrive home since this morning. Robin and Artemis were following his tracks all day without much fruition, while Kid Flash stalked the harbor in search for any unusual dealings. Not one of them found anything substantial. They were hoping it was only a matter of time…

"Do you get the feeling that the majority of our operations involves guard duty?" Superboy asked out of the blue. His gruff voice surprised Megan that she almost dropped her binoculars onto the busy street below.

"Yes, it may seem like that at first. But we eventually find something more than the Justice League had bargained for," Megan said, feeling a blush creeping up her face.

Superboy didn't respond. He just stared at her.

Megan turned away, clueless and unsure of herself.

Breaking the long silence between them, Megan asked, "Are you hungry? I brought some sandwiches and home-baked cookies."

The offer took Superboy slightly off guard. He remembered the last time he accepted those suspiciously black, irregular-shaped goodies, his tongue became numb with bitterness for three hours. No matter how much sugar and milk he consumed, the bitter aftertaste left his taste buds in total shock and temporarily handicapped.

He merely shook his head. "I'm fine." But as soon as he convinced her of that, his stomach claimed otherwise. It growled in protest. He quickly shifted his kneeling position to distract her.

But nothing seemed to get past her.

"Don't worry. If you need to go to the bathroom, I'll be standing guard. Here, have a sandwich. It's turkey with pickles. And I also packed lemonade. I hear humans find it very refreshing," Miss Martian held out the food for Superboy's taking.

Superboy looked at it uneasily and then at her expectant face. Her outstretched arms started shaking in nervous anticipation. When he didn't move or say anything, she turned her gaze away from him, half-retracting her food offer.

"I'll have the sandwich." Superboy lightly smiled, finding her oddly cute. "And water will do for me."

Megan could feel her heart leaping up her throat. "Yes, of course!" She ransacked her bag and fished out a canister of water. Their fingers touched when she handed him his dinner.

"Oh, sorry," Megan lied. She sat back down and stared.

Superboy quickly unwrapped his dinner and took a bite. After a couple of chews, he said, "Not bad." Even though the tangy flavor brought tears to his eyes, his hunger pang welcomed it.

Megan grinned and looked away. Grabbing her binoculars, she hid her bright-red cheeks behind its wide-spectacles.

Suddenly, the lights went on in Vanghor's apartment. He was carrying two black duffel bags. Megan looked on as he walked into the kitchen and unzipped one of them. She sensed Conner leaning forward for a better view. From the bags, he pulled out a laptop and a sniper gun.

"Guys," she started, opening the line of communication in their comlinks. "We have visual on Vanghor. He's assembling a sniper gun. But something's not right."

"Your voice is the best thing that's ever happened to me today," Kid Flash urged her on.

Megan ignored it and continued, "It looks like a cross between a sniper and harpoon. I'm taking some pictures and I'll send them to all of you. Maybe it's a weapon from Atlantis."

"Good job, guys," Robin praised. "Artemis and I are parked on the street from across the apartment. Kid Flash, report to our current location. Nothing seems to be going on in the docks. For now."

"On my way, Rob," Kid Flash said.

As Artemis continued to watch for any unusual activity on the street, she immediately noticed a hunched figure crossing the apartment's entrance. Donned in a trench coat and fedora hat, she didn't see much of his face but judging by his uneven gait, either he was crippled or alien to solid ground. She directed Robin to her observation.

Robin nodded. "Miss Martian and Superboy, keep watch for the possibility of a visitor."

"Got it, Robin," Miss Martian replied.

Following Robin's order, the couple kept their eyes peeled for something out of the ordinary.

A few minutes later, they saw Vanghor dropping the gun and heading to the front door. Miss Martian alerted the team.

"Think our mystery man has arrived." Robin said. "Superboy, tune in to your super-hearing. Miss Martian, open our mental comlink so we could all hear everything."

Miss Martian glanced at Superboy nervously.

Superboy noticed her gaze and then said, "If it's for the mission, I'll get over it."

As soon as Miss Martian established the one-way conference call, Vanghor had just opened the door. His visitor gave his host a tired yet conniving smile. Vanghor moved aside to let his visitor in.

"So, how does it feel to be back on land after being cooped up in the submarine for 13 months?" Vanghor asked coolly.

"Being cooped up in a submarine and extracting the DNA of at least 85% of underwater species for 13 _and a half_ months weren't as bad as I thought it'd be," the visitor said, tossing his hat on the couch. He sported a receding hairline and he looked to be in his late thirties, early forties.

"Sure," Vanghor said with a bored expression.

"I mean, cleaning out fish tanks at Sea World and getting beaten up by Aquaman for the past five years—this experience made me realize that I—we should've done this a long time ago," the visitor said.

Vanghor ignored the older man's prattle and led him to the kitchen.

"I was so naïve," the older man said. He trailed off at the sight of the weaponry. He touched one of them, caressed it. "They're so beautiful."

"Yes, well, with your original blueprints and my creativity and financial resources, we can use these babies to exact our vengeance on Aquaman and his apathetic _sidekick_." Vanghor smiled evilly. "We will finally destroy Aquaman's world." He hefted the gun in his hand. "The DNA works like a homing device on each and every sea creature. The missiles will trace and annihilate each species with the same genetic code that we lock on, bringing about the ultimate demise of the oceanic wildlife. By destroying the things that Aquaman worked so hard to protect, it will leave him more impotent and vulnerable than he already is."

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's do this!" the older man exclaimed, brimming with excitement. He slipped out of his coat.

As soon as Superboy and Miss Martian saw the older man shedding the coat, they noticed him wearing what looked like a bulletproof vest with numerous compartments. Miss Martian relayed it to the rest of the team.

They watched him pluck vials out of the jacket's tiny compartments. They knew then that it must be the DNA of those sea animals.

At that moment Aqualad's voice entered the psychic channel. "Good work, team. I received Miss Martian's photos and heard the latter exchange between Vanghor and Black Mantra. Unfortunately, Aquaman and I are still cleaning up the mess Vanghor left for us in South China Sea. However, Watchtower is monitoring the harbors in and closest to Gotham."

"Sweet. What's our next move then?" Kid Flash asked.

"Stop Vanghor and Black Mantra from reaching the harbor and destroy those vials," Aqualad said before breaking the connection.

"You got it, boss," Kid Flash said and saluted to no one in particular. "Okay, Rob, what's the plan?"

"Miss Martian will phase into the apartment and take the jacket and vials. Kid Flash, distract the dynamic duo and disassemble their guns. Artemis will have a better shot from the rooftop as backup, while Superboy and I will engage in head-on combat." When no one argued, he said, "Great. Break!"

"Aspiring to be on the football team?" Kid Flash teased.

"Tryouts are coming up," Robin said, pulling out his grapple gun. "Think I'll make the cut?"

"Umm… I hear that one kilogram of spinach a day does the trick," The young speedster suggested.

"Dude, seriously," Robin rolled his eyes.

"I won't advertise the use of drugs, man," Kid Flash ruffled Robin's hair before running off.

"Yeah, sure. Bruce will have my head if I even _think_ of steroids. Not that I am. Thinking. About it," Robin muttered and fired his grapple gun.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian was in mid-air, eyeing Vanghor and his companion preparing their firearms. She waited until Wally would rush in and distract them while she would free the older man—otherwise known as Black Mantra—of his jacket.

Just when she glanced at the clock, a sudden burst of air consumed the whole room.

This was her cue.

She swooped in, phased through Black Mantra's body, and grabbed his jacket in her wake. Ignoring his string of profanities, she grabbed the remaining vials on the desk and floor. Kid Flash, on the other hand, flung one of the guns against the wall, breaking it into two—but not before hitting Black Mantra in the head to knock him unconscious. He then made a move to wring the other gun out of Vanghor's grip when his face met the sharp sting of Vanghor's fist. A few more punches and roundhouse kick left him writhing on the floor.

"If you think you sidekicks have the audacity to foil my plan—" Vanghor's trident was poised over his head, ready to crack Kid Flash's skull wide open when Superboy came crashing through the window with a dead-defying yell.

Vanghor easily dodged Superboy's blows, ending the fight by hitting Superboy's temple with the end of his trident. Superboy in turn flew into the wall, his head spinning out of control from pain.

Sensing a volley of Robin-rangs coming his way, Vanghor quickly deflected them and lunged at Robin, hitting him face-first.

"Aquaman was right. You are a skilled fighter," Robin spat out blood.

"Right he was," Vanghor nearly stabbed Robin with the trident but Robin executed a somersault and kicked him in the face.

Slightly disoriented, he dropped the trident and pulled out another weapon that was strapped to his back. Just like Aqualad's, the single sword was a malleable mix of water and electricity. He was about to direct a torrent of water in Robin's direction.

Before he could will it into action, an arrow was shot out of nowhere and landed next to where he stood. It emitted a minor explosion, which slammed Vanghor into the wall. Kid Flash took the opportunity to take both guns—both the intact and broken one—out of the apartment. Superboy towered over Vanghor—who was still cursing under his breath trying to get up—and administered the final blow.

"Guns are now out of harm's way," Kid Flash's voice echoed on their comlinks.

"I have the DNA," Miss Martian held up the jacket and a handful of vials.

"Looks like it's mission accomplished. Too bad Aqualad missed out on the action," Robin gingerly touched his bruised face, leaned against the wall.

"At least we got plenty of cool souvenirs this time. We got a harpoon-sniper hybrid, vials of sea creatures I've never heard before, and… can we keep the trident? Looks cool," Kid Flash said through the comlink.

"You really never stop, do you? We have to destroy the DNA of those creatures, no duh," Artemis said.

"You never stop yourself," Kid Flash paused before adding, "Took you forever to fire just one of your arrows. We were getting creamed here."

"You were unconscious half the time," Artemis was about to say more when Miss Martian interrupted them.

"Guys, we all did great here. And I think it's best to brief Aquaman and Aqualad on what we've done."

"Ah, always the sensible one," Kid Flash gushed.

"Idiot," Artemis mumbled.

"I heard that," Kid Flash retorted.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Okay, what do you think of this batch?" Megan held out a spoonful of batter.

Conner wanted to shake his head but Megan's eyes seemed to sparkle. He couldn't turn her down and watch her eyes grow dim. He conceded once again and took a bite.

"A little too sweet," Conner said.

"Oh, okay." Megan made a few notes on her notepad. "Less sugar… maybe instead of three cups, I'll make it two and a half…"

"I think your cookies are the best. Not too sweet, salty, bitter, burnt…" Wally stared at Megan lovingly. "Can I have a taste?"

Megan gave him a spoonful.

Instead of taking the spoon, Wally opened his mouth in anticipation of Megan feeding him. Artemis snorted from the sidelines.

"You're pathetic," she said.

"And you… you're a bully," Wally sat up straight, offended.

"Whatever. You know it's true," Artemis said. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked up after the second ring.

After hearing her side of the conversation, it was apparent that Green Arrow was calling for her.

"It's about time," Artemis said, winking at Superboy on her way out.

Megan stared anxiously at Superboy, but he didn't seem to show any mutual signs of infatuation. But then, he never showed her any interest either…

"Hey Megan," Conner started.

"Yeah, Conner?" Megan nearly jumped in surprise.

"You got some batter on your…" he pointed at his cheek to illustrate where it was on her face.

"Oh. Right," Megan blushed, quickly swept her left cheek.

"No, the other side…" Conner stood up, brushed it off her right cheek. "There. All better."

If this was how being brain dead felt, Megan loved it. Her face was no longer the shade of green; it ripened into a bright tomato. Conner smiled slightly. His dimples were to die for.

Kaldur glanced at a stunned Wally, while Dick was snickering in the background. Kaldur then asked, "Wanna shoot some hoops outside?"

"Hoops? Like ring hoops?" Wally slowly stood up.

"Like basketball hoops," Kaldur explained patiently, patted Wally on the shoulder.

"Whoever loses buys me dinner at Chipotle," Dick said, motivating Wally.

That seemed to have done the trick.

"You're on, Boy Wonder," Wally sprinted out of the kitchen, out of their lair. Leaving behind two blossoming lovers to bask in his nonexistent dust.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_To be continued…_

Next on O Captain! My Captain! While GA and Artemis are battling foes in Central City, the rest of Young Justice is paid a visit from an old friend—Red Arrow.

If you have any suggestions as to which villain you'd want me to use against GA or Red Arrow, I'm open to it.

Anyways, you like? No? Oooh, tell me!


	3. Young Justice vs Deathstroke

Thanks so much for your reviews! I love the suggestions because I struggled with the choice of villain(s) for this chapter. I also want to apologize for updating this late… been really busy with studying (life sucks…). Well, hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Plush carpet, lavender incense, and six-feet tapestries draping the walls—the room reeked of extravagance. Filling the shelves were books of boring, philosophical textbooks. Figurines of all shapes and sizes, of bears gorging on salmons and horses poised majestically, were made of glistening porcelain. To Artemis, it seemed like the owner of this house—this room in particular—wanted to showcase his wealth and intelligence to his visitors through these items that were meshed together by expensive attributes.

"Just because they're loaded doesn't entitle them to make people wait," Artemis had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting impatiently for their host to greet them. "Rich people have no sense of time," she mumbled to herself.

Green Arrow smiled inwardly, laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's probably adding highlights to his toupee. Give him five more minutes."

"I'll give him twenty minutes tops," Artemis said with a smirk.

Just then the double doors swung open and their host's perfectly squared jaw line flashed before them. His dimples were gorgeously deep, his red hair was sleeked back flawlessly, and his emerald-green eyes winked in Artemis' direction.

Artemis couldn't help but stare. He looked oddly familiar. She soon distracted herself by looking at his butt chin. She tended to have this strange animosity toward clefts in men.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My lawyer called. Warned me into hiring you. He keeps going on and on how black and white your thinking is." Their host sauntered straight to the wine cabinet next to the bookshelf. He turned around and offered Green Arrow a drink. "Cognac?"

Green Arrow ignored the small talk and stepped forward, restating the purpose for the visit. "Either you let us protect you tonight or we will have to force you to forego the party. The elections even."

Their host downed his drink, slowly walked to his revolving chair, and sat in it. He swung around a couple of times before issuing his response. "I agree with my lawyer. Having the Justice League hounding me will draw suspicion from the public. The press will find out, no matter how much stealth you use. They'll think that I am guilty of something. Even worse, they'll figure out my identity. I am running for Congress after all—I don't need any controversy."

"You won't end up in Congress if _they_ succeed," Green Arrow protested.

"I understand your concern," He said, his face instantly changing from youthful confidence to perceptive gratitude. "But the secret service can take it from here. Thank you for stopping by—"

"Listen here, Mr. _Morse_. You owe it to yourself, to the people you are vowing to serve, to your uncle and sister to stay in one piece after tonight and the elections. You have worked so hard to reach up to this point, and to throw it all away just like that leaves all your efforts useless."

Their host sighed heavily. He morphed into his original form—his skin turned from the color of human flesh to Martian green.

Artemis gasped at the sight of his alter ego.

"You're—" she started.

He phased through his desk and stopped in front of a stunned Artemis. He held out his hand. "My name's Mark Morse. But people back in Mars used to call me M'arkus M'orzz. You may know my younger sister, M'gann."

"You're—" her hand was limp in his grip.

"Does it bother you that a Martian is running for Congress?" Mark asked.

"Ah, no. Not at all," Artemis said, half-apologizing. "I just didn't know that Megan has a brother."

"Yes, well, because of my interest and active participation in politics, we've decided to keep my identity a secret. Both for personal and public safety." Mark explained. He then continued when Artemis still looked confused. "Unlike Megan, I am clumsy and self-destructive when it comes to physical activity. Although my mental capacity and focus outweighs that of Megan's, I have no passion for using my alien abilities to fight. Rather, I want to use my intellect to help develop some of Earth's erratic policies. It is my way of extending justice other than administering brute force."

Artemis nodded. She made a mental note to barrage Green Arrow with questions and accusations for keeping her out of the loop. She was his sidekick, partner, and protégé. She had the right to know what kind of mission she was in. And that included the disclosure of the Martian Manhunter's nephew's identity. Whether or not he was a candidate of the U.S. Congress.

Gathering her mental bearings, Artemis said, "Green Arrow has a point. You want to make an impact on our country, you have to stay alive. And the only way you can get that is through us. Take it or leave it."

Mark smiled his dimpled grin. "I'll take it."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Recognized: Red Arrow, B06," the computer identified their visitor.

"Roy, my man!" Wally rushed from the kitchen to the lounge, grabbing his friend's hand and executing the ceremonial greeting of pumping fists and chests. "What brings you to our lair?"

Instead of donning his dark costume, Roy was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. "Taking a break from investigating the oil spill in the Bahamas. All this conspiracy that every country is out to get the United States is tiring me out. You got anything to eat?"

"Sure, Megan just made a new batch of cookies. C'mon," Wally gestured for his friend to follow.

"Hey, Roy," Dick called out just as he beat Superboy in a game of Tekken. He gave Roy a once-over. "Spiffy."

"Thanks. Day job." Roy chewed on one of the cookies. "Not bad. You might want to cut back on the sugar a bit."

Megan quickly fished out her recipe notebook. "2 ½ cups of sugar may be too sweet. Try 2 ¼ cups on next batch…"

Roy grabbed a few more cookies before positioning himself next to Dick, who continued to kick Superboy's character's butt.

"Any word from Batman?" Roy asked.

"It's been quiet for the past two days," Dick said, dodging a few kicks. "What about you? Any leads?"

Roy shook his head. "My nights have been mostly free. I've tried bringing my work home but nothing beats running around the city in tights and shooting a couple of arrows at the Injustice League."

"Score!" Dick yelled. "No one can beat my Yoshimitsu."

"Seriously man, you should reconsider our offer. The Artemis girl talks way too much," Wally interrupted Dick's victorious proclamation and munched on more cookies. "These cookies are just divine," Wally said out loud."

"Thanks, Wally," Megan beamed from the kitchen. Superboy gave up on the game and was now sitting on the stool, helping her make another batch.

Roy cocked an eyebrow at Wally. "Either she talks too much or you don't stop flirting with her."

Wally chocked on his cookie. "Get out of here. That girl is like the bossier, chattier female version of my big sister. Well, if I had an older sister, she would fit the profile perfectly," he said. "Besides, my taste in women is more on the classy, beautiful, sweet, exotic side…" Wally turned around to glance at Megan.

He frowned at the sight of Megan eyeing Superboy.

Roy patted Wally's shoulder, refusing to comment on Wally's standards of women. "Wanna play a round with me?"

"You're on," Wally said, grabbing the controller.

While the boys were playing their video game, Megan glanced at the clock. "I have to get ready soon." She used her telepathy to make balls of dough and drop them on the cookie sheet.

"Get ready for what?" Conner asked.

"A party," she said, putting the tray in the oven and setting the timer.

When Superboy didn't say anything, she looked at him. An idea hit her.

"Um… Conner?" she started, blushing.

He returned her gaze, waiting as patiently as he could.

"If you're not busy tonight, do you want to go to a pre-election party with me? A friend who works there invited me. He said I could bring friends. Or a friend. If you want to come. If they want to come." She quickly glanced at the guys, whose heads were tilted backwards, straining to hear her conversation with Superboy. "That is, if you don't have plans tonight. It'll be fun," she bit her lip to stop rambling like a hyperventilating teenager crushing on the boy standing right in front of her.

"Sure," Conner said.

"Great!" Megan said, grinning. "I'll let Uncle J'onn know you're coming."

As Megan dialed her uncle's number, she noticed three pairs of eyes watching her. She turned around and found Dick, Wally, and Roy looking at her expectantly. She smacked her head lightly.

"Hello, Megan. Duh," she said. "You guys want to come too?"

"Sweet! I have never been to a pre-election party. Should I wear my yellow shirt or red button-down? I've been told that those shades bring out the color of my eyes." Wally said.

"Preferably a tuxedo. It's a formal event," Megan said, bumping into Kaldur on her way out. "Kaldur!"

"Sorry, Megan," he sidestepped to clear her way. "What is going on here?" He nodded in Roy's direction as soon as he saw their guest.

"Do you want to go to a pre-election party tonight? We're all going," Megan said excitedly.

Kaldur smiled. "Sure. Though I have never been to one. It sounds important."

"I guess so. My friend works there and he invited me. It's basically a formal gathering for the party's supporters. They'll listen to the candidate's speech, after which he'll answer some questions and talk with a handful of people. It's not like those typical college parties but I hear the food's amazing. I think it'll be fun if we all go. There's always a first for everything."

"Indeed," Kaldur agreed.

"I don't think I can go," Conner said, approaching Megan.

Megan whirled around, confusion and disappointment etched in her face. "Why not? You just said you'd go."

"I don't have any formal wear." Conner said, his head slightly bent down in shame.

"That's an easy fix," Roy stood up. "I might have one that's your size. C'mon. We'll stop by my place."

"Mind if I tag along? My house is on the way," Wally said.

"Not at all," Roy said. "Hey Megan, what time should we leave?"

"The party starts at 7. So we'll meet here at 6 so we can all leave together. Does that sound alright to everyone?"

"Sounds great to me, beautiful," Wally said, smiling at her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He was cleaning his rifle when his iPhone beeped to life. Picking it up, he read the message.

'Got a mission for you.

Code: Killshot.

Target: Mark Morse

Location: 632 Civic Hotel, Star City

Event: Pre-election party

Bring a tuxedo in case you have to make close contact. Further details will be sent to you soon.'

With the rifle in hand, he stood up from the window and walked to the bedroom. He closed his eyes, basked in the quiet simplicity of his room. Guns and bare walls were the only essentials he needed to concentrate for the next mission. Breathing in deeply, he organized his sniper case and began packing his set of knives, explosives, and granola bar.

His iPhone beeped again.

'Morse checks in at 5. Will keep you posted on the hotel room.'

He pulled his mask over his face. Amateurs never understood the benefits of having a mask conceal the entire face. It not only secured one's identity, but it also calibrated one's breathing techniques. Taking in long, slow breaths cleared the mind and helped put it at ease. He soon found out that deep breathing gave him focus and clarity, making killing more exhilarating.

After arranging his equipment, Deathstroke closed his eyes and breathed once more.

It was half-past four.

Time to leave.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Artemis was leaning against the wall when Mark finally emerged from his bedroom. A surreptitious glance into his room showed her that he still lived a simple Martian life in the midst of the accumulated wealth he had earned over a short period of time. The walls were gray—almost metallic—and no sign of expensive rugs and porcelain adorned his room. Like his candidacy, he was living a façade of extravagance when in reality all he wanted was to maintain peace and develop good economy in his state. Maybe instating Martian politicians to take over the office might prove to be more promising in the long term.

"Where's Green Arrow?" Mark asked, breaking her reverie as they walked down the hallway. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, his freckles were slight yet cute in close-up, and his butt chin was ever more prominent. But that didn't stop Artemis from staring into his green gaze.

"Getting ready for the party," she said, looking away.

Mark stopped short all of a sudden. "Don't tell me you're going to the party dressed in that?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress? And isn't green supposed to be your favorite color?" Artemis felt slightly offended. Although she held no initial affinity toward green, she soon developed a growing attachment to it.

"It's purple, actually," Mark said, brushing imaginary lint off his collar. "Just because I'm Martian doesn't mean that green is my favorite color. If color preferences ran that way, Martians would love green and humans would love peachy colors. How bland life would be, don't you think so?"

Artemis laughed. "And here I thought Martians didn't have a sense of humor. You're one interesting Martian."

"And you don't feel the same way about my sister?" Mark inquired as they reached the landing. They began making their descent.

"Megan's nice, but she apologizes way too much and keeps smacking her head and says, 'Hello Megan!'" Artemis mimicked Miss Martian's gestures perfectly.

Mark snickered. "That's Megan for you. She has a heart of gold."

"That she does," Artemis nodded.

When they reached the last step, Mark turned to his butler and said, "Pick a dress for this lovely lady. Dark purple will look lovely on her."

"Wait, I'm on rooftop duty. Green Arrow is in charge of close contact." Artemis glanced up at a groomed Oliver Queen walking into the foyer. "Speaking of the devil…"

"Green Arrow, might I request for a change of guards? I believe it will draw less attention if I have a woman by my side. I'm afraid people will get the wrong impression if they notice you posing as my date."

Ollie smiled. "Good point. But don't you think she's a little too young to be your date?"

"You think so?" Mark looked at Artemis.

Artemis felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I think a little bit of makeup will transcend her youthful exterior." He brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. "Not that you need it really." He paused before continuing, "I'll be practicing my speech in the study."

Just as the doors to the study closed behind him, his butler appeared with a maroon halter dress and some jewelry. Artemis reluctantly accepted them.

"I don't really wear makeup. Or earrings."

"Not to worry, Miss. The stylist will be with you shortly after you dress. The changing room is this way," he left her to follow him down another hallway.

She looked at Ollie. Her frightened look elicited a sympathetic smile from him.

"He dumped me for you. Be happy," He nudged her to move. "I'll be in the car suiting up, and I have a couple of things to give you for the mission. Be sure to contact me once you're done."

Artemis nodded and practically ran after the butler.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Wally, you handsome fellow," Wally admired his reflection in the car window. They were standing outside the cave, waiting for Miss Martian to come out.

"I dunno, think you just made a crack in Roy's window. See," Dick pointed at the window.

"Such a liar," Wally said, bending down to look. "Where?"

"Made you look," Dick said, slapping Wally in the back.

"Seriously, Rob," Wally glared at his young friend.

Dick snickered like a little mischievous schoolboy.

Suddenly, bright light enveloped Miss Martian's figure as she stepped out of their lair.

All eyes were on her as her fair complexion glowed under the moonlight. Her waves were tied back in loose fashion, causing some wisps of hair to cup her face. Her strapless white dress revealed toned shoulders, and her golden earrings and necklace highlighted the whole ensemble. Her nude-colored heels were high enough that it made her look regal.

"I'm sorry to make you guys wait," Megan said, taking one faltering step forward.

A series of blundering no's escaped their lips as she approached them. She looked expectantly at Superboy, who stared at her with longing puppy-dog eyes.

"It suits you. The tuxedo, I mean," she said, blushing like mad.

"You too. The dress. You look… nice," Conner said, smiling.

"Hi, beautiful," Wally stepped in, half-apologizing as he reminded them that they were running late. "Shall we?" he offered an arm to Megan.

She hesitated at first but relented when his smile never wavered. She gave Conner an apologetic smile and walked up to Wally, taking his arm. She could have sworn that his grin got wider.

"Okay, you lovebirds. As much as I want to take the traditional mode of transportation—that would be my Cadillac—we're taking the jet. It's the only one that fits six people without rumpling our suits. And dress," Roy said.

"Well, I won't mind you sitting on my lap," Wally told Megan.

Megan just smiled. "Guess that means I'm driving."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I don't understand how women can wear high heels. I might as well be walking on water," Artemis said, nearly falling over. Green Arrow caught her arm.

"Here, try these black heels. They're only an inch long," Green Arrow handed her the Michael Kors.

"My feet already feel bruised. How am I supposed to protect him if I can't even walk more than two feet from where I'm standing? Heck, I can't even stand still without waving my arms around."

"This might help," The stylist took the black pumps from her and inserted gel soles into each shoe.

When Artemis slipped them on, she breathed a sigh of relief. The stylist resumed to adding more hair product to Artemis' curls. She was about to swat the stylist's meddling hands away when the door opened. Mark Morse crossed the threshold and gazed at her as if he was presented with a trophy.

"Well done, Isabel. Grazie," Mark said. She bowed slightly and went to the dressing table to reorganize her things.

"Look, Mr. Morse," Artemis started.

"Mark. And may I say that you look beautiful tonight," he gently took her hand and pulled her closer.

Artemis felt like turning to mush just then.

Mark's butler interrupted their staring contest. "Sir, it's already a quarter past 5. You were scheduled to arrive at the hotel by 5."

Green Arrow mulled it over a bit. "There's no rush. It's safer to be flexible sometimes." He gave Artemis her comm. link and purse. "You'll have everything in there. Your knives…"

She patted her upper thigh, slightly above the slit in her dress. She then looked inside the purse. "What did you put in here?"

Green Arrow pulled her to one side, far from earshot. "A mini crossbow and pepper spray. And an extra knife in case you run out of knives down there. And don't forget to wear your night vision contacts before entering the building. Keep your eyes peeled, and alert me when you notice something amiss. Understand?"

"I got it," Artemis said, clasping the purse shut. "Pepper spray. Seriously?"

"Wouldn't you feel insecure without your bow and arrow?"

"Are you asking me or are you justifying yourself?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A beep and vibration interrupted his vigilance.

'Mark Morse didn't check in. You at the rooftop?'

'Yeah, freezing here. Owe me double the sum.'

'As long as you stick to the mission.'

'Not a problem. This will be over before you know it.'

He looked at the flashing camera lights below and the dark limousines disgorging its anorexic, narcissistic passengers. He touched the tip of his arrow. A drop of blood oozed out. He sucked his finger and tasted metal. He couldn't wait to deliver some bloodshed tonight.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was 6:30. Thirty minutes before the big event. Majority of the guests had arrived, and the reporters were flashing their cameras and practically shoving their microphones in Mark's mouth or nose—it didn't matter to them. Artemis felt even more self-conscious when photographers were following her every move. But Mark's grip on her hand was reassuring enough. His hand was big and warm, despite the night chills creeping up her dress.

Green Arrow's voice broke her reverie.

"Focus, Artemis. I'm on the rooftop opposite the hotel. See me?" He was atop a thirty-story building, while she was on the ground with camera flashes blinding her on every side. But she utilized her night vision contacts to search for any sign of Green Arrow's watchful presence. She caught sight of his green hood staring right back at her. She confirmed his question.

"Got a call from Batman. He intercepted a comm. line that was heavily encrypted. It was even more suspicious because the receiving phone is within a five-mile radius at an elevated level. Like on a rooftop. You might have to cut the photo shoot short and quickly get inside."

Artemis nodded slightly, tugging Mark to follow her into the building. As she pulled him through the revolving doors, she didn't notice the reporter in front of her. She bumped into him and cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Artemis said, looking up at the tall figure looming above her.

"Not a problem. With a huge crowd like that, it's only natural for you to make a run for it," Clark Kent said, offered his hand. He introduced himself to Mark and asked if he could ask a few questions later.

"I can answer them now. Walk with us," Mark said graciously.

They finally reached the double doors that led to the big ballroom. Guests were already seated in their respective tables. Some were chattering amongst themselves, while others busied themselves with appetizers. Artemis saw a flash of red that looked familiar…

Mark's bodyguards gestured for them to go around back.

As Mr. Kent questioned Mark about his childhood in Ireland, Artemis scanned her surroundings, eyeing each individual who walked past them. They reached the backstage area. Mark adjusted his tie and glanced at his notes. His advisor chatted with him, reminded him to relax and remember their purpose for being here.

Just then, a young woman ran up to Mark and hugged him. Stunned, Artemis stared at an overexcited, light-skinned Megan laughing with her brother. Mark glanced at Artemis and Megan followed his gaze. Megan's face lit up when she recognized her teammate.

"Artemis! You look wonderful!" Megan hugged Artemis.

"Same goes for you," Artemis nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Conner leaning against the wall. He met her gaze and smiled lightly, but his eyes instantly locked onto Megan when she released Artemis from her tight grip.

"I didn't know this was past of your mission," Megan whispered.

"Well, I didn't know you have an older brother running for Congress," Artemis countered.

"Yes, family secret," she turned to look at her brother. "It's good that you guys are getting along." The lights went dim and that meant that the presentation/welcoming introduction was about to begin.

"I should get going. Good luck, Mark," Megan hugged her brother once more before walking toward Conner.

Artemis simply stared, noticing how Superboy beamed at Megan.

"Artemis," Green Arrow's boomed in her ear. "What's your situation?"

Before Artemis could respond, an explosion hit the stage. Artemis immediately flung herself over Mark, dragged him down as the ground shook beneath them. Debris and plaster flew past them everywhere. A menacing creak above them made Artemis look up. One of the cable lines broke and an overhead lamp was precariously hanging by a thread. Knowing it was futile, she still shielded her head and waited for impact to crack her skull open. But something—or someone—got rid of the falling lamp before it hit her head.

Superman stood tall before her.

How did he get here so quick? Wasn't this her and Green Arrow's mission?

"You alright?" He held out his hand, pulled Mark up to a standing position.

Artemis told him to lean on her when he faltered a bit. Megan flew to her brother's aid with Conner in tow.

But something about Conner's demeanor was different. He looked angry, brooding, and anxious. All rolled in one. Superman didn't even give him a second glance. The Man of Steel merely nodded in Artemis' direction and disappeared into the crowd, helping those who were in need of it.

Conner's gaze followed his idol's every move.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow lost contact with Artemis after the explosion. He was about to call her phone when an arrow zipped past his face by mere inches. Judging by the angle, it came from the building next to his. He quickly ducked when two more arrows zoomed past his head.

Merlyn.

He plucked his explosive arrows and ran to one side just as Merlyn barraged him with flame-tipped arrows. He stopped, turned to where Merlyn was standing approximately, aimed his arrow, and released.

His dance with Merlyn had only begun.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

So close.

Superman's presence was an anomaly in the plan.

He was mere inches from accomplishing his mission. He could have easily struck the blonde girl and pulled the trigger at Morse's head.

But then again, Superman was busy with the visitors. He just had to move fast.

No problem.

He started walking toward where Morse stood when he noticed Superboy standing a few feet from him. Before he could find a way of eliminating Superboy out of the equation, the Superman look-alike dove from the stage and into the heart of the ballroom, lifting tables and fallen plaster and helping people find their way out of the room. He then eyed Morse and saw two girls and a couple of secret service agents standing like hulking apes on either side of the girls.

A small complication but no matter. He had his rifle and knife.

He was going to get the job done at whatever cost.

Although he hardly needed extra help in an assassination, having Merlyn take care of Green Arrow gave him the pleasure to enjoy killing at a less hurried pace. Not only was he able to time the explosion, Deathstroke always preferred committing murder at closer range.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I'm alright, Megan," Mark coughed up dust from his throat. "Go help them."

"But Mark," Megan began to object.

"I'm fine. Artemis will keep me safe," Mark reassured her with a smile.

Megan reluctantly backed away and then flew to the dance floor where Kid Flash carried a young woman in his arms.

While Megan helped the guests escape to safer ground, Artemis held onto Mark and urged him to run toward the exit. They were gaining momentum when the two agents cried out in pain and fell to the floor behind them. Turning around, Artemis was faced with a masked man holding a bloodied knife in one hand. She recognized that costume anywhere.

Deathstroke.

"Give it up, Senator. There's no way to run. Especially with the useless Justice League ignoring the very reason for why I am here," he said, getting ready to pounce on them.

Artemis pushed Mark to one side and grabbed one of the knives. She flung it toward Deathstroke, missing him by a few centimeters.

"Guess again," Artemis responded. She dodged his kicks, rolled to the side, and grabbed her purse. She pulled out the crossbow and aimed it at him.

"Doubt Huntress has a following," Deathstroke said. He ran toward her and slashed her cheek when she was unable to deflect one of his blows.

Cursing loudly, Artemis threw more knives at him. One of them scratched him though it didn't make him flinch. He then aimed his gun at her. Artemis inched backward, poised to move to either side for cover.

Just as he was pulling the trigger, a flying ceiling beam hit him from behind. Artemis saw Mark nearly fainting from the intense concentration. Right on cue, Artemis pulled the trigger of her crossbow and the arrow turned into an electric-charged net in mid-air, detaining Deathstroke. He yelled and writhed in pain before he fell unconscious.

Artemis then rushed to Mark's side. She caressed his face and his hair.

"Told you I didn't need the Justice League," Mark mumbled, drifting off.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Morse," Artemis said.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"How're your feet holding up?" Green Arrow asked. He sported two broken ribs, a bruised cheek, and a sprained ankle. Luckily for him, his wounds were nothing compared to the final blow he gave Merlyn: a cryonic arrow. He'd rather be beaten black and blue than catch pneumonia any day.

"A couple of blisters here and there, but I'll live," Artemis said, leaning against the ambulance.

"Ollie," Roy acknowledged his former partner. He turned to Artemis and still eyed her suspiciously. "Artemis."

"Harper."

He narrowed her eyes at her before stomping away.

"Just give him time," Green Arrow said.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't really matter, does it? Not like we're working together."

"Never say never. Good work by the way," Green arrow patted her shoulder before walking in the direction of where Black Canary arrived in her motorcycle.

Artemis walked toward Megan, who hovered over her brother like a vulture. She was holding his hand.

"It's only a headache. There's nothing to worry about," Mark said, trying his best to reassure her.

"But you were their target. I should have sensed it. Why didn't you tell me that you were threatened? And don't even start about not wanting to worry me," Megan said. This was the first time Artemis saw Megan being genuinely pissed off.

Mark only sighed and stroked his sister's hand. "Come visit me when you have the time. Bring your friends over too," he said, glancing at Artemis.

Megan sensed that it was her cue to back off, while Artemis followed Mark into the ambulance.

Looking around her, she finally caught sight of Superboy staring into the distance. She walked up to him and followed his gaze. He was staring at Superman, who was repairing broken glass with his heat vision.

"He didn't even say hi to me," Conner said, clenching his fists.

Megan didn't say anything, but slipped her hand into his. She squeezed it—something she and her brother always do to calm each other. She could feel the tension ease off his shoulders.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Kaldur alerted them that it was a school night and it was time to go. Megan prayed that Superboy would feel better the next day. Maybe a new batch of cookies would lift his spirits.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_To be continued…_

You like? No? Reviews and/or suggestions are most welcome!

Next chapter will deal with Kid Flash and his famous, most comical mentor. Any suggestions for the villain?


	4. Young Justice vs Amusement Park

Slight deviation from the storyline. After the episode 'Bereft,' I've been inspired to write a cute oneshot on the budding romance between Megan and Conner. So this chapter is set after episode 9, highlighting the beginnings of Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship.

Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He could never forget her gentle touch, the determined look in her eyes, her resolve of bringing him back from the brink of pure rage and emptiness. She was also there to comfort him when Superman—he's presupposed father—completely ignored him at the pre-election party.

The following morning she baked him chocolate-peanut-butter cookies, and he had to admit that they were quite addicting. Although Megan had gone for school before he could compliment on the sweet-salty, doughy perfection—she had school to go to—Superboy ended up finishing the first batch she left for him.

Craving more, Conner took the remaining cookie dough from the fridge. Following what Megan taught him, he rolled the dough into little balls and tried dropping them onto the cookie sheet. But some of the dough stuck to his fingers and he vigorously shook it off his hand. As a result, some landed on the tray with a disfigured plop. Others crash-landed on the counter.

The way Megan did it looked easier. Conner tried to think hard of the technique Megan had used. She would take a teaspoon of dough in her palm, roll it into a ball, and drop it on the tray so effortlessly as if it were butter…

"Hi Conner," Megan called from the door. She stopped short and looked at him with a stunned expression.

Conner then realized that his face and hands were covered in dough from the struggle. He glanced at the clock and saw that half an hour had already passed.

Megan rushed to him, grabbing a dishtowel from the sink. She wiped some of the batter off his cheek, feeling déjà vu settling in. She suddenly looked up and found herself gazing into his bright-blue eyes, losing herself in them. She cocked her head up, stepping forward to close the gap. His hand touched her face as he leaned in with his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Just as their lips were centimeters away from touching, the timer of the oven went off. Their heads whipped around to glare at the beeping commotion. Conner immediately turned it off and opened the oven to check if his deformed cookies were ready.

Megan literally jumped up for joy at the sight of Conner's first attempt at baking on his own.

"Oh Conner! I didn't know you liked baking," Megan said.

Conner looked away, inspected one of the cookies that resembled Italy. "I don't really. I just wanted more of your cookies," he mumbled.

Megan blushed. Speechless, she helped Conner scoop the cookies off the tray and onto a plate. She finally broke the silence when she mentioned an invitation to the amusement park from Wally.

"Wally talked about going to the new amusement park tomorrow. He said they have a water slide, Ferris wheel, the merry-go-round, and something called the 'Butterfly Bliss.' Wally says the name's deceptive because you'll be on a makeshift boat and it'll rock you from side to side. And they also installed the fourth largest rollercoaster to date. I'm so excited, I've never been to Earth's amusement park before. And I'm quite sure you'd love to go too…" Megan trailed off, realizing that she was prattling on and on like a five year-old.

Conner just smiled, felt her excitement seeping into him. He nodded, and Megan literally jumped in the air.

"Great! I'm calling Wally right now…" Megan began dialing his number when Conner stopped her.

"You don't have to call him now. He'll be here soon," Conner said, feeling strangely and increasingly uneasy of the young speedster. She kept bringing his name up and Conner could have sworn that all he heard from her say was 'Wally said this, Wally said that, Wally…'

Megan lightly hit her head and said her usual line, "Hello, Megan. Of course, the gang will be here in no time. School's out and it's a Friday. Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Conner just smiled and took a bite out of a cookie. Megan walked up to him and ate a piece too. Summoning a milk cartoon and two glasses from the fridge with her telepathy, the couple enjoyed a quiet moment of savoring the milk and cookies they made together.

"Sweet, afternoon snack!" Wally interrupted them, zipping through the kitchen's threshold. He studied the cookie tray for a moment, exclaimed, "Cool! You're making island-shaped cookies." He gobbled on two in one second.

Dick came running in, wanting a piece of the acclaimed baked good. "Hey, mine looks like Africa. Good job, Ms. M."

"Actually, Superboy made them," Megan glanced up at Superboy with pride.

"Nice…" Wally said, having his sixth one. "I think I just ate Java."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The airy expanse hovering above them was magnetic; Superboy couldn't take his eyes away from the puffy-white clouds sailing through the blue sky. Being part of the junior team of the Justice League occupied most of his days, and when they did have free time, he usually spent it either watching action comedies with Robin or staring at Megan cooking.

Would he be able to fly one day? Watching the seagulls soar in the air, their wings flapping gracefully, Conner felt a tinge of jealousy. He remembered the time when Megan saved him and carried him in the air; the wind in his hair, the cold breeze against his face, and the gut-churning protest in the pit of his stomach brought him feelings of exhilaration. And if he knew how to fly, would Superman finally recognize him? He looked down at his hands and gripped them tightly. Megan could fly; was it possible for her to teach him? Maybe flying was a dormant ability?

"Conner?" Megan asked, nudging him when he stood immobilized by the side. "You alright?"

He blinked several times and realized that the group was staring at him with their colorful maps. They were more than ready to try out the thrilling rides; Dick and Wally had already plotted the first course to take. Conner didn't even notice that they had passed the gate. So lost was he in thought lately that everything seemed to fast-forward through time.

"It's cool, dude," Wally said without looking up from his map. "I suggest going on the 'Amazon Falls,' and then the 'Bullet Coaster,' to dry ourselves off."

"Shouldn't we save the best for later? I think we should start off with the racetrack and then the 'Butterfly Bliss,'" Dick suggested.

Megan raised her hand to make a recommendation. "How about the merry-go-round? I've always seen it on TV back on Mars and I really want to go on that one. Do you think they have the unicorn?" Megan asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they have all the works: white unicorns, trolls, chimpanzees," Artemis said dryly. She nearly bit her lower lip for letting that one slip, but when Mark had canceled their date for a meeting with his advisers, a dark cloud hung over her head all morning.

Wally retorted, defending Megan, "Yeah, think you and the chimpanzee can become great chums. We can start out slow," Wally took Megan's hand and led the way.

Conner stopped himself from lunging forward and grabbing Megan's hand. For some reason, he felt he ought to be the only one entitled to hold her hand. Good thing Aqualad was there to avert his gaze from Wally and Megan holding hands.

"You seem to be lost in thought since we got here. You sure you are alright?" Aqualad asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of something," Superboy said.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," Kaldur said.

"No," Conner assured him.

When Superboy refused to say more, Kaldur dropped it. They soon arrived at the merry-go-round. Dick, Wally, and Megan scrambled for the black stallion, tiger, and camel, respectively. Kaldur and Conner looked at the ride uneasily, while Artemis sat on the bench with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You ever been on this ride?" Conner asked.

Kaldur shook his head. "It's my first time in the amusement park. The only thing I'm looking forward to today is the water ride. All this walking under the sun is tiring me out," Kaldur said, sounding apologetic for his indifference.

"Conner, Kaldur, come on! Get in quick before the ride starts!" Megan called out to them. She also motioned for Artemis to join in but the blonde looked away.

At the sight of Artemis' reticence, Wally felt a tinge of guilt gnawing at him. Watching her profile, he somehow detected frustration and disappointment, with the latter being rather uncharacteristic of her. Maybe he had gone too far with his retort a while ago. He quickly got off the tiger and apologized to Megan, taking a rain check on the ride. He ran to Artemis and sat next to her, leaning back with a sigh.

He gave her a sidelong glance before saying, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For implying that you'd make great friends with a primate," Wally looked at her wearily.

To his surprise, Artemis smirked. "I was just thinking that you might have a valid point. I was out of line for lashing out on Megan like that."

"Lashing out? I thought it was quite subtle. More like your usual self, but more… volatile."

"You here to apologize or make me even more volatile than I already am?" Artemis said, looking at him.

Wally raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Just trying to make a point."

They turned their attention to the merry-go-round and watched as Superboy sat on the pig, which was parked next to Megan's camel. Kaldur opted for the dolphin. The ride soon creaked to life, gradually moving clockwise. Megan was giggling like a little girl, despite her camel's horizontal and rigid trek.

Wally leaned his head back, looked up at the clear sky. "Why do I even bother?"

Artemis raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, Megan and Superboy. I'm getting the feeling that I'm a third wheel," Wally said, sighing.

"That's cuz you are," Artemis said. She immediately fell silent when Wally didn't counter it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the right girl someday. Knowing you, it's only a matter of time," Artemis offered him a smile.

At that exact moment, Wally felt his heart plummet to the floor and his cheeks grow warm. He immediately looked away, muttering under his breath, "Sure. Whatever."

"Why are you acting all shy on me now?" Artemis elbowed him.

That seemed to have brought Wally back to his senses. "Whoever do you mean?"

Artemis laughed and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

Wally didn't say more. They basked in the silence that hung between them, feeling neither completely awkward nor comfortable. Somehow, their friendship stood in the middle ground of pubescent hostility and slight longing to know more about each other. Even though it was clear that Artemis had built an emotional wall around herself, Wally managed to crack a hole in it during their time at Bialya. Wally learned that complimenting her softened the angry look around her eyes.

'Yep, still got it,' Wally thought to himself.

"You're smiling by yourself. Like a delusional lunatic," Artemis pointed out.

"Such a beautiful day, don't you think?" Wally said, winking at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes, resumed watching the merry-go-round. Wally glanced at her before turning his attention back to their friends.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Drenched, the gang waited in line for the rollercoaster, which was dubbed 'Bullet Coaster.' Right before coming to this side of the amusement park, they had gone to the 'Amazon Falls' five times in a row. Aqualad had felt so refreshed for the first time in the day. After getting on the merry-go-round, they had gone to the racetrack, bumper cars, anchors away, house of mirrors, the Megadrop, tea cups, screamin' swing, top spin, and the log ride (much to Kaldur's delight).

"This is gonna be awesome!" Dick said, surveying the iron-wrought construction looming above them.

"Tell me about it. I've been waiting for this the entire day," Wally said, gorging on a hot dog.

"You sure it's a good idea to eat that before going on the ride?" Artemis looked at him skeptically.

"Sure, I do this every time," Wally burped. "Well, not in this situation particularly. But before missions, I need fuel to keep me going." Wally tossed the wrapper in a nearby trash bin.

"Well, you're not exactly going on a mission," Artemis pointed out.

"Aww… I didn't know you cared," Wally said with a mischievous grin.

Artemis snorted. "Just looking out for the unsuspecting civilian when you barf in their faces."

Meanwhile, Megan and Conner were browsing through the pictures on Wally's camera. Megan laughed at one of her and Conner in the teacup ride. She showed it to Conner, who blushed before looking away. From all the spinning, the camera captured Superboy's face turning a light shade of green. He and Megan almost looked identical.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Wally. I can still taste the nachos," Conner said, touching his neck.

Megan rubbed his arm affectionately. "Want some water?"

"I'll be fine," Conner said and held her hand. Megan looked down to hide her blush.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel after this? I hear it's best to go when it's dark so you can see the bright lights and the whole amusement park. Kind of like you're suspended in midair," Megan said, feeling her face's temperature rising.

"Kinda like flying," Superboy said.

"Yeah," Megan nodded.

"I'd like that," Superboy said, smiling.

Just then, Dick interrupted their connection. "Get ready guys. We're next after this one." He squared his shoulders to ease his excitement when a hysterical cackle resounded along the track in front of them. Dick froze in horror. That laugh could only mean…

He whirled around to find any sign of him or his minions.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked, hesitating when he saw Dick's face turn pale.

"The Joker," Dick started. "The Joker's here. We gotta get everyone out of here. Pronto!"

Kaldur immediately ran to the booth to alert the conductor. As he tapped on the glass partition, he noticed that the man wasn't moving. He turned the knob, opened the door, and nudged the conductor. When he elicited no response, Kaldur turned him around slightly. Kaldur took an involuntary step back at the sight of the conductor's petrified grin. His body was rock solid and his pupils were dilated. Kaldur then noticed that the 'on' switch was on. The rollercoaster was operational.

He turned around to call out to Robin but stopped when the ride started to move. He tried pressing the 'off' switch but to no avail. The ride was entering the tunnel.

"Megan!" Kaldur yelled.

On cue, Megan grabbed Superboy and flew after the ride. Wally and Dick ordered the people to evacuate. Some saw the petrified conductor and didn't have to think twice about evacuating, while others refused to budge.

Just then, an explosion from above caused the ground to shake. People began screaming at the top of their longs as they pushed each other for cover. Dick looked up and saw that one of the loops disintegrated into bits of steel. He yelled for people to stay calm, to stop pushing, and to get out of the area.

"Miss M., do you copy?" Dick said telepathically.

"Yes, Robin. Conner and I are on it," Megan said.

"Good. The rest of us are gonna track down the Joker. But be on the lookout," Robin said before leaving her and Superboy to save the people who were cruising to their deaths.

Miss Martian had flown past the rollercoaster by now. The broken track was a quarter mile away.

"Ready, Superboy?" Megan asked.

"Ready."

She dropped him onto the track, several feet from where the explosion destroyed one area of the loop. Superboy braised himself for the impact. Megan used her telepathy to calm the people down, telling them to hold on tight. Superboy mustered all the strength he had, held his breath, opened his arms wide, and collided with the first car.

He slipped, almost lost his footing on the track. He pushed against the train as hard as he could, trying to keep the rollercoaster on track as he focused all his energy to disabling it.

What seemed like several minutes, the rollercoaster finally screeched to a halt. He checked to see if the passengers were safe. Some were holding their heads in agony and fear, while others fell into unconscious. Megan used her telepathy to search for any signs of additional explosives on the rollercoaster but found nothing. She contacted Robin if they were successful in finding the Joker. They had no such luck. Megan then dropped the connection and flew to the aid of the passengers, checking each of their pulses. Thankfully, they were all alive but in terrible shock. She and Conner started taking them in their arms, two at a time, and carried them to safe ground below.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After the incident, the park had closed for the day. Forlorn, Wally vowed to join the Batman and Robin to hunt down the Joker. Dick promised to enlist Kid Flash when the time came. In fact, Batman was already on the case. They were that determined to get back at Joker for taking away their much awaited rollercoaster experience.

As they were heading back, Conner noticed Megan trudging next to him.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Conner stopped, watched her for any injuries.

She shook her head, tried to smile. "This may sound silly, especially after all that's happened. But I," she paused, bit her lip. "I really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. With you."

Conner touched her face. "Think we can make it work."

When the rest of the team went their separate ways at the subway station, Megan grabbed Conner and flew back in the direction of the amusement park. Making sure that no one saw them, she slipped into invisible mode and made their way toward the Ferris wheel. Instead of stepping inside the car, they sat on top of it, on the car that hung at the highest point.

No lights were on. The ground below them was pitch black, save for the horizon dotted by city lights.

Hand in hand, they basked in each other's silence, in each other's proximity. Tired from all the flying, Megan leaned her head on Superboy's shoulders.

"Sorry you didn't get to see the lights," Superboy said.

Megan shook her head. "The lights don't matter. The reason why I wanted to be on the Ferris wheel was so I could be with you. This is even better," Megan said, straightening herself to peck him on the cheek.

Superboy turned to face her and kissed her on the forehead. The look in his eyes told her that he agreed with her completely.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_To be continued…_

You like? No? Reviews and/or suggestions are most welcome! I always get giddy inside hearing from you.

And the next chapter IS FOR SURE about Flash/Kid Flash. Thank you for understanding! I was just inspired to write this and incorporate it into the story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Young Justice vs Dreams

Dear wonderful readers/reviewers:

Thank you very much for your reviews. I am nothing without your support and patience. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"It's like diving. Only you look up, instead of down," Superman said, his massive physique suspended in the orange sunset. His cape wavered in the light breeze and his arm was outstretched towards Superboy, urging the young man forward.

Superboy glanced down at the scene below him: speeding cars, hurried footsteps, and occasional bursts of hyped laughter or drunken outbursts—Metropolis was a city of pulsating life. Never fully asleep, even crime lurked in unsuspecting shadows. Superboy then understood why Superman loved the city. It was exciting yet dangerous. Angry yet indulgent. Loud yet inviting. Unlike the pervasive silence in the cave—it could even drive ants crazy—Superboy would have been able to call this home.

Like Superman. His father.

Superboy locked eyes with Superman, took one brave step toward the edge of the building. He breathed in slowly, focusing his attention on Superman's figure that floated a few feet above him.

Without waiting for another moment's hesitation, Superboy leapt. With his arms outstretched behind him, he felt the cool air raking through his hair and caressing his face. Superboy saw his own reflection in his mentor's eyes, and Conner never felt so ecstatic in his whole life before. He could feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders and his future seemed bright for the first time. Superman finally noticed him, finally saw him as his son, finally…

And then everything changed.

Just as Superman zipped in sight, he was gone in a second. Caught in mid-air, Superboy lost his concentration. The spark within him fizzled into smoke. As he looked from left to right with urgency, he forgot Superman's earlier warning about looking down. When his gaze fell, he was no longer looking at the busy streets of Metropolis. Festering beneath him were slimy tentacles, sharp claws, listless red eyes, and voices scrambling for attention in his head. Falling into the doom that was his past—his origin—Superboy screamed, attempting to drown out the countless voices in his head.

_Come back, Superboy. We need you, Superboy. Help us, Superboy. Superboy…_

"Superboy! Wake up. Conner," Megan said frantically, clutching Superboy's face. When competing for dominance against his yells proved futile, Megan used her telepathy to fetch a glass of water. She was about to open her mouth when his hand hit her in the face. Hard. On impact, her body slammed into the wall. Just then, she heard glass breaking in the hallway. She rushed out of the room, hand on cheek, and resolved to getting water the old-fashioned way—the human way, that is.

She was pouring water into a glass when Red Tornado stomped into the kitchen. Despite his blank stare, Megan sensed anxiety.

"It's Superboy. I think he's having a nightmare," Megan said, spilling some water.

"That much I suspected," Red Tornado left her and walked in the direction of Superboy's tireless bouts of roars and grunts. Megan soon followed close behind him, careful not to step on the broken glass along the way. Red Tornado stepped on them as if they were misplaced pebbles.

When he opened the door, Superboy was on his feet with his eyes wide open. Even though they were open, they weren't really seeing Megan or Red Tornado. He glared angrily past them, his hands held in a fighting stance, his teeth tightly clenched. He yelled once more before lunging at Red Tornado.

Red Tornado dodged Superboy's attack, while Megan flew out of the way.

"He's sleep-fighting," Red Tornado said, stating the obvious.

When Superboy tore the door from its hinges and flung it into the hallway, Megan went immediately to his side and splashed water in his face.

As if he were snapped into consciousness, Superboy stopped grunting, his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. He soon noticed Megan hovering next to him, while Red Tornado stood in the corner of his room. He realized that his face was wet, and the door to his room was lying in the hallway.

"Uh… did I?" Superboy started, looking nervously at Megan's bruised cheek.

Megan winced when his cool hand touched her face but she didn't stop him. "Sleep-fighting."

Superboy took a step back and clutched his head as if he were suddenly in pain. He sat on the foot his bed, trying to remember his dream. His nightmare.

"What is it, Superboy? You can tell me. Us," Megan corrected. She didn't want to seem like the selfish girlfriend who wanted her boyfriend all to herself. She was never the possessive type. Or so she thought.

Red Tornado approached them. "Has this happened before?"

Superboy shook his head. "No. This is the first time." He tried drawing out the horrific remnants of the dream but all he could think of was Cadmus. His genetically engineered siblings, the while lab coats, the smell of antiseptic and regularly oiled machinery filled his mind. After a moment of silence, he finally blurted it out, "Cadmus. I had a dream of Cadmus. But," Superboy suddenly looked up at Red Tornado, afraid that one of the members of the Justice League would take it the wrong way. "There's something else besides Cadmus. I remember seeing Superman…"

"What about Superman?" Megan asked gently. She laid a hand on his.

He looked at her, feeling brave all of a sudden.

"He saw me as who I am. And it actually felt real. He was teaching me how to fly but he disappeared and then I found myself in Cadmus. I was… scared," Superboy said, ashamed of his vulnerability.

Megan shook her head in response. "Conner, what they did to you is unforgivable. It's only natural for you to defend yourself."

"Well, it wasn't Cadmus I was afraid of." Superboy stopped. He sighed, realizing that it was best to let it all out than bottle it up inside. The last time he did that he almost got himself killed against a super-robot. "It was me."

"You?" Megan said, slightly taken aback. "Why?"

"I don't know, Megan," Superboy said. As he dug deeper into the recesses of his mind and the broken shards of his dream, he realized that during the latter part of his dream he wasn't fighting against Cadmus' extraterrestrial creation; he was fighting himself. Or million copies of himself in Superman's full-fledged uniform beating the snot out of him. But unlike his current, normal self right now, they were mindless. Soulless. Children of pure hatred and destruction. The antithesis of Superman.

Like his original blueprint.

Suddenly, Red Tornado's heavy hand was on his shoulder. Superboy looked up in question. "You're nothing like what you used to be. You never were," Red Tornado's voice echoed across the room. "Unless you choose otherwise, man always tends to move forward. Especially with someone whose resolve is as strong as yours."

Superboy smiled for the first time in the day. "Thanks."

Red Tornado nodded and headed out the room. "I got the door," he called out.

Superboy then reverted his attention to Megan, apologizing for the bluish mark that blemished her perfectly green complexion. "Sorry," he repeated, never growing tired of the word.

Megan shook her head vigorously. "It's nothing. It doesn't hurt that much really. Ow…" she winced when her dimpled smile touched the sore spot. "Besides," she said quickly, trying to smoothen Superboy's furrowed brow with her honest-to-good words. "I can conceal this when I'm in school…" Megan suddenly jumped up as revelation struck her. "School!"

Superboy turned around to glance at the clock. "It's already—"

"6:47! Oh dear, oh dear, I'm late. Where are my books and pom-poms? They should be in… my room… This isn't my room!" Megan panicked, scrambled out the threshold. Caught in a rush, she forgot to utter her favorite line in _her_ book. "Sorry, Superboy. I'll talk to you later!"

As Superboy watched her figure disappearing into the distance—and boy, could she run—he wondered if Megan would ever leave him. Just like how Superman did. Suddenly berating himself for associating a dream with reality, Superboy went to the bathroom to freshen up. He glanced at his reflection and sighed. Were those dark bags under his eyes? No wonder she ran out like that…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Charlie, problem 6. Whitney, 8. Sally, 11." The teacher instructed the respective students to go up front and show their answers to the rest of the class. As Wally watched them shuffle ever so slowly to the blackboard, sleep began drawing him into its most alluring embrace. Though class was in session, he didn't feel compelled to hinder himself from yawning like his lower jaw snapped into a vertical line. He rested his head on his open textbook and snored loudly, falling into one of the deepest clutches of sleep he'd ever had. If this were how fetuses lived in nine months, Wally would have gone back in time and relive and enjoy the moment. But as soon as the thought hit him, it was gone in an instant. The empty seat next to him was suddenly occupied by none other than…

"Artemis," Wally slurred as he lazily lifted his head to look at her squarely in the face. "Since when did you attend Central High?"

"Since I got accepted today, Sherlock."

Artemis never failed to call him all sorts of names. In her eyes, he was practically a master in a thousand guises. The thought always inflated his ego.

"Well, babe, after this class, I'll give you a tour. A few of the hottest spots include the Green Room, the trap door underneath the stage, the biochemistry club that has a total of one member in two years, and the janitor's closet. They say the best time to go to the closet is 10. Which is right after this class," Wally winked at Artemis.

"When you say hot spots, you mean places where fellow classmates suck each other's lips dry?" Artemis scoffed at him.

"That would be a Succubus. I think," Wally shook the thought off his head. "But, what do you say, babe? The closet at 10?"

"Call me babe again and I'll drive a pitchfork to your dick," Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa there, b—I mean, Artemis," Wally said with his hands held up in surrender. "No need to say my best bud's name in vain."

Artemis squinted her eyes at him in annoyance. "You know what your problem is, you're a pain in the ass and you don't even know it."

"Harsh words coming from such beautiful lips," Wally stared at her dreamily. He must have been an idiot for not noticing how dark and mysterious her eyes were, how lusciously full her lips taunted him, how sexy and taut her arms were when she got angry.

"You honestly believe I'll… like you like you. You," Artemis emphasized the last word with a smirk.

"Sure why not? I'm capable of many things," Wally said. "I run as fast as a speeding bullet. Maybe even faster. I can finish triple-decked nachos in .52 seconds. And I'm quite smooth with the ladies."

"You're delusional," Artemis said with a shake of her head.

"You're beautiful," Wally said, smiling.

As soon as it slipped his lips, however, Artemis suddenly stood up with her bow and arrow aimed at him. Murder was in her eyes.

Wally instinctively jumped out of his seat. Suddenly, the classroom was bare except for him and Artemis having a staring contest. Wally glanced around him, feeling confused at the sudden change. Looking down, he was wearing his Flash suit. He touched his face and felt slightly relieved that his mask was in place. What was going on?

"Don't tell me I wore this to school?" Wally muttered to himself.

"You're an idiot," Artemis said. The sound of pulled string alerted Wally that she was about to release the arrow.

"Hold on. I'm your teammate. Partner. Friend. You don't want to kill me," Wally said, shifting to the side.

Like a famished lioness, Artemis' aim never wavered. "Try dead meat."

Wally dashed out of harm's way, stopped momentarily at her side. "What about potential boyfriend?" He immediately zipped through the door when she growled at him.

The hallway was dark and empty. Running past classrooms, Wally realized that they were all deserted. Shaking his head to ease his anxiety, Wally rushed down the hallway, took a different turn by climbing up the steps, went back down when he found nothing on the top floor. Even the teacher's lounge was empty, which would have been a dream come true, but now wasn't the time to be caught off guard. Something was not right here. And Artemis was acting particularly strange…

Suddenly, the sound of a bow's string ready to unleash murder made him look up. She found him.

He ran for his life. He dodged two more arrows but he knew that her arrows were capable of more harm toward him. She was Green Arrow's protégé after all. She was bound to have tricks up her sleeve.

Looking from left to right, in search of a secret door, Kid Flash felt like he was running out of escape plans. _C'mon… c'mon! Let there be a door around the next corner, let there be a door…_

Just when he was about to make a turn at the corner, he was knocked off his feet. Her last arrow was something similar to a net arrow but small enough to only bind her target's feet. As she approached him, Kid Flash used his hands to escape from its tight clutches but his efforts proved futile. He began to grow even more nervous when he noticed a hint of a smile forming on her face. _If only you can look at me less menacingly, that smile would have been perfect…_

Suddenly, he remembered the knife Flash had bequeathed to him a few months back.

"_Take it, kid. During times of emergency," Flash had said, handing his protégé the knife._

"_Oh, thanks. Always wanted one of these. But Mom was afraid that I'd hurt myself," Kid Flash admired the miniature-sized Swiss Army knife. "Don't you have a different size for this? Like maybe, a bigger one?"_

"_Don't want you to hurt yourself, kid," Flash ruffled his protégé's hair in jest. _

"Thank you, Uncle Barry," Kid Flash now opened the compartment on his gloved arm and plucked out the knife. He started cutting through the strings.

Just as he got through the last one, Artemis aimed another arrow at his hand. This time it was the normal, deadly kind. But she wasn't fast enough for Kid Flash. He sprinted out of target range, missing the arrow by mere centimeters, and found himself in the boys' bathroom.

Doubtful that the sanctuary for boys' pubescent misdeeds would impede Artemis—not to mention that the masculine stick figure stuck to the door should be sufficient warning—from coming in, Flash looked around him for a vent, anything that would offer him an escape route. But something caught his eye. He looked at the mirror in front of him, focused on his reflection. He touched his flash symbol and saw that the mirror didn't reflect his movements. He raised his right hand. Instead of mimicking his exact movement—his mirror self would have lifted his left hand—his reflection raised the other hand. The hand that he was using in reality.

"Shit. What's going on here? I must be dreaming. C'mon, Wally, wake up," he said, pinching himself. When that did no good, Wally closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before coming to school.

Scattered images flooded his mind. Flash's voice rang through his ears.

"_Keep your eyes open, kid. Don't fall asleep!" Flash had warned. _

"_Wait—what? You mean to say that Mirror Master is moonlighting as the Sandman?" Kid Flash said, standing back-to-back with his mentor in a warehouse filled with reflective glass and makeshift mirrors. _

"_He isn't alone. We're up against someone possibly more dangerous," Flash said, punching in the last digits to the equipment. Breaking mirrors individually would cost them too much time so Flash brought and installed a machine that would cast laser light, momentarily inhibiting Mirror Master from transporting from one reflection to the next. _

_But before Flash could hit the 'Go' button, everything went dark. And Wally found himself at his school… Wherever he was, he was trapped in his own perception of his mind, his thoughts, and maybe his dreams. He was practically living his dreams. _

"Flash," Kid Flash said, worried about his uncle's whereabouts. Looking deep into the mirrors, he was staring right at his escape route. He touched the mirror and his fingers fell through it, like dipping into a jar of gel hair product. Excited, he was about to make a jump for it when the door swung open and Artemis shot an arrow at him.

He ducked and moved to the next mirror but she shot at that too.

"Babe, I'd hate to do this, but you leave me no choice," Kid Flash said, sprinting toward her, missing more arrows on the way, and hit her at the base of her neck. She instantly fell unconscious. But knowing that she was only a fragment of his imagination, or dream—whatever—he had to act fast. Whoever put him in this nightmare was watching him. He had no time to lose.

When he heard her shifting, he had to act now or be trap in this dream forever. He dove into the last mirror that wasn't hit and prayed for the best. Just as soon as he lunged into the mirror, he was out of his dream world in one second. But he wasn't in the warehouse. He was transported to another bathroom. A very fancy bathroom with golden faucets and orange incense masking the scent of urine.

Just then, a toilet flushed.

Wally turned around to see who was coming out. Poised in fighting stance, Wally waited for the man—or woman—to reveal himself (herself). When the doors opened, his Uncle Barry looked distraught in his disheveled suit. He had a half-empty bottle of wine in his hand.

"Uncle Barry? What are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, perplexed.

"Never thought this day would come," Uncle Barry tossed the bottle in the bin, pulled the mask off his face, and splashed water on it. He kept the water running as he wiped his face and inspected his red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Wally turned the faucet off.

"No, I was washing my eyes out with some Pinot Noir. Of course, I was crying my eyes out and drinking my heart out, because," Uncle Barry miserably sat on the bench next to the sink, tried hard not to cry. "Because… Isis got cold feet."

"Oh." Wally didn't know what to say. _Could the accomplice of Mirror Master also have a hand in us reliving our fears?_ Thinking definitely made his head hurt; Wally could feel a migraine forming.

"Uncle Barry, this isn't real. This is only Mirror Master's ploy to distract us. C'mon Uncle Barry, snap out of it," Wally said, shaking his uncle's shoulders.

As Wally tried to shake his uncle's wits back into reality, the door swung open and Mirror Master appeared with a woman looking much like a mix between Pocahontas' friend Nakoma and dead ex-fiancé Kokuum.

"Uh… who's the exotic girlfriend?" Kid Flash said, slowly standing up and leaving Flash to wallow in his matrimonial misery.

"Name's Dream Caster. I'd have to say, _Kid Flash_, you're a tough nut to crack. Maybe your mentor can learn a thing or two about naiveté," the woman said with a haughty look.

"Hey, don't talk to Flash like that. He's just down in the dumps a little, but he'll get over it. Soon." Kid Flash countered.

"I wasn't complimenting you. Because your uncle has more balls to admit the truth, well, let's just say he knows better than to chase after girls who hate his guts. As for you, you just never give up, do you? Such an idiot."

"A wise man once told me, 'Every damsel has a fire-breathing dragon inside her. You just have to be the right one to put it out.'" With his arm tucked behind him, he managed to open the compartment that held a smoking bomb that Robin had given him. "And just so you know, only one person can call me an idiot. And that'd be my spitfire, mind you."

Kid Flash dropped the bomb, momentarily blinding them. Wally turned around to grab his uncle, but Flash was already standing right in front of him, looking at his nephew with great pride.

"Didn't know you considered me a _wise man_," Flash gave his protégé a mischievous wink. Before Wally could object, Flash grabbed him and rushed through the mirror. In that split second, they were back in the warehouse. Flash dashed to the light machine, entered the password, and pressed 'Go.'

A beam of light shot through the nozzle, disabling Mirror Master and his companion from moving any further. He pressed another button that seemed to draw life out of the mirror. Soon enough, Mirror Master and Dream Caster were sucked back into reality. But the kinetic pull and light's effect left them unconscious. When Flash pressed the off switch, Kid Flash handcuffed them.

"So… the wedding jitters?" Kid Flash started.

"It happened. Isis left me at the altar. And then I recognized Mirror Master in one of the pews and I knew I would never, for the life of me, invite him to the wedding. So I figured I was stuck in an alternate reality or something. So I pretended to be distraught, ran to the bathroom—but not before grabbing a bottle of wine—and dabbed my eyes with alcohol. Though I advise you to never ever do what I just did. It was stupid. And it burned." Flash rubbed his eyes once again. "Luckily for me, I got a nephew/partner who managed to find me before I did him." He ruffled Kid Flash's hair.

"You can always count on me, Uncle Barry," Kid Flash puffed out his chest.

Flash laughed. He then turned his attention to the incoming police sirens. "Guess our night's just beginning…"

"Oh c'mon, Uncle Barry. Can we not do this tonight? I got Algebra homework," Wally whined.

"We both know you're not gonna do it either way, kid," Flash joked.

"Oh ye of little faith," Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which reminds me, who's this spitfire of yours?" Flash asked, curious.

Wally thought about it for a minute. This could be his bargaining chip so he could play video games before his mom disconnected the electricity at midnight.

"If you'd let me go home now…"

"It's Artemis, right?"

"Oh, no fair!" Wally said, pouting his lips in frustration.

"Seriously? I actually got my first guess right."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

To be continued…

You like? No like? Humor me!

Up Next: Miss Martian and her uncle are on a mission together. Wonder how Superboy would feel with Megan gone. I mean, who's going to cook his next meal? Sleepovers may ensue. Suggestions are most welcome, people!


End file.
